


Bathhouse Mystery

by Serene_Sanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Chapter 3 Spoilers, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kinda Idk lmao, Smut, killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Sanity/pseuds/Serene_Sanity
Summary: With the help of Alter Ego, Celeste finally has the opportunity to try and escape the killing game. However, she runs into a major problem in the middle of trying to carry out her plan.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Bathhouse Mystery

The time had finally come......being trapped in this Roman Holiday was one of the most torturous things she had ever endured. But now....she has a full-proof plan that is sure to help her escape this place and live out her dreams. Five students had already perished, so, that means her classmates are more than capable of murder. She is one of the weakest people here...it won't be long before someone plots a murder against her. After Monokuma revealed the last motive, she knew it was the perfect opportunity for her to escape. 

"Finally! It's my turn!" Celestia said to herself as she lay in bed staring directly up at the ceiling as she patiently waited for nighttime to arrive. She had the perfect plan for escaping this place. That fool Hifumi with his weird one-sided infatuation with her is so easy to manipulate. Celeste saw no other use for him, other than preparing her Royal Milk Tea. That was until now...

With the discovery of Alter Ego, something weird came over him and Kiyotaka. The two of them had got into a heated exchange over who would get to keep Alter Ego. This led to Kyoko having to step in and regulate. Celeste almost felt some kind of pity for them, but not enough to really reconsider her means to escape. As annoying as their bickering was, all this did was make things easier for her. So, she really couldn't complain too much. 

Nighttime had finally begun. Which meant it was time for her to carry out phase 1 of her plan. She eagerly rose from her bed and immediately made her way over to the door. She quietly and carefully opened her door and peeked out into the hallways to make sure that no one was outside. "Perfect." She mumbled to herself when she saw that the hallways were empty. That stupid nighttime rule she came up with seemed to be working. She couldn't believe those imbeciles fell for that. Well...Everyone except Byakuya, but she didn't really care. He posed no real threat to her or her plans. 

Celeste silently closed the door smiling triumphantly at herself. Soon after, she slid her red heels off her feet and sat them next to her bed. Normally she'd turn her nose up at walking around on a public floor in her stockings, but now, it was necessary. She couldn't risk alerting any potential nighttime lurkers with the clicking of her heels. 

Celeste carefully peeked out of her room once again. When she saw that there was no one around, she began quietly making her way towards the bathhouse. She made sure to check around every corner before proceeding. A triumphant smile made its way onto her face as it appeared that she had not been spotted on her way to the bathhouse. 

When she entered, she was greeted with an icy cold stare from a certain Lavender haired girl. Her heart skipped a beat as Kyoko's eyes glared back at her with suspicion. She quickly regained her composure and smiled sweetly at the other woman. 

"Breaking your own nighttime rule....that's very deceptive of you," Kyoko said dryly. Her voice lacking any kind of emotion.

Celeste found herself having to force a fake smile at that snide remark. "No need for the hostility my dear. I was just hoping a quick bath would cure me of my insomnia." She lied. 

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at her. It wasn't that hard to believe she was having trouble sleeping considering 5 of their classmates had been murdered already. But she could still see the doubt in her eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing....what exactly are you doing here so late?" Celeste asked condescendingly. Kyoko appeared shocked at her question for a brief moment. This didn't go unnoticed by the gambler. 

"I don't know. It's kinda hard to explain, but I had this weird feeling....like someone was up to no good..."

"Really now....." Celeste said trying not to show her disappointment. Alter Ego was an important part of her plan and it would be difficult to carry out the said plan with Kyoko on guard. "Well...Do not let me interrupt your.....guard duty." 

She said as she began undressing. She was annoyed, but this was only a minor snag in her plan. Sure, Kyoko was smart and could pose a threat to her plans, but she had to go to sleep at some point. It was simple, she'd stay in the bath until Kyoko left, and then she'd carry out the rest of her plan.

"Wait.." Kyoko spoke making Celeste halt her actions. "Would it be okay if I joined you?" Celeste raised an eyebrow at this. She had not expected someone like Kyoko to ask her something like that. Despite Kyoko being hard to read Celeste had not suspected her of being the type to murder, but she would still make sure to keep her guard up. 

"Very well...I suppose I could use some company at a time like this." She said nonchalantly. After all, they were both women. It wasn't like it was one of the guys who asked her this. So, she felt she had nothing to worry about. 

Celeste could feel Kyoko staring at her for a couple of seconds too long, but the girl quickly tore her eyes away before things truly started to get awkward and proceeded with undressing herself. It was weird enough that she wanted to join her in the first place. Celeste thought that Kyoko was more like herself and preferred her own company to others....or maybe she was only tagging along to keep an eye on her. Yeah....that was most likely the case...

She was now left standing in nothing but a towel and her drills still on. When she looked over at Kyoko, she also had a towel wrapped around her, but her hair was now tied up and gloves were still on. Celeste thought it was strange, but decided not to dwell on the thought and began removing her drills. The two of them reached the bath together. 

It was a little bit awkward since neither of them had said a word to each other since they'd got inside. Celeste hadn't seemed too bothered by it as she made her way into the warm water. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh at the sensation. Despite this interfering with her plans, it still felt nice being able to relax like this. It wasn't long until she felt Kyoko slide into the water next to her, but she didn't pay it any mind. She just continued to sit there with her eyes closed as she relaxed. 

"Tell me...What was the real reason you came to the bathhouse?" Celeste opened her eyes and stared at the lavender haired girl with her signature poker face. She had not known much about Kyoko, but if there was one thing she did know, was that Kyoko wasn't dumb like the rest of them. She had probably already figured her out the moment she entered the bathhouse.

"Come now. I already told you...I came here to take a bath." She chuckled. 

Kyoko paused for a moment before speaking. "What were you planning on doing with Alter Ego?" She asked sternly.

"You goddamn bitch..." Celeste had all but snarled at her. But Kyoko seemed unfazed by her words. Kyoko's expression remained neutral as she continued to stare her down waiting for a valid answer from the gambler. Celeste scowled at her knowing that she had been figured out. She stayed silent and stared at her for what felt like an eternity. 

Neither of them would dare look away from the other. Kyoko definitely seemed like she was more than capable of sniffing out her lies. So, there was no point in hiding the truth now. Celeste let out a deep sigh and quickly regained her composure. 

"If you must know, I was planning to use it to escape." Kyoko looked confused at that statement. "I had no interest in that machine itself, but I know those two fools Yamada and Ishimaru practically fell in love with the thing. That's why I was planning on hiding Alter Ego and framing Ishimaru so that Yamada would have a reason to murder him."

"But how would that help you escape? That would just make Yamada the blackened." 

"After I tricked him into murdering Ishimaru, I would then just murder him and escape." 

"Seems like a lot. Why go to such lengths though?"

"Because I hate it here," Celeste said nonchalantly. "I can not live out my dream of owning a castle if I am stuck in this god awful school." She ranted. There was another moment of silence. She didn't really understand why she had revealed this to her. Kyoko hadn't even seemed angry or disgusted by the fact she was planning to murder two of their classmates. 

She almost looked as if though she pitied her instead. Had that meant she had some kind of understanding? Did Kyoko have dreams? Who knows...Now that her plans had been revealed, it would become even harder for her to escape. But that is just a part of who she is. She is the ultimate gambler...Taking risks even when the odds are stacked against her....it's just what she does. 

"I didn't realize those were extensions," Kyoko said out of nowhere suddenly changing the subject. Celeste opened her eyes again and she swore that Kyoko moved closer to her, but she decided not to put too much thought into it. 

"Oh? I am surprised you of all people could not tell... And for your information, I wore them because I always felt like they added a little more to my look." She looked over at Kyoko, who was still staring at her. _"Had she ever even looked away at some point? How annoying.."_ It was like she analyzing her face for information. She had barely managed to keep herself from scowling. Initially, she thought this was annoying, but she didn't want to make herself look weak by showing her discomfort. So, she just let it happen.

"You know...you may not be so desperate to leave if you actually made some friends here." Celeste just scoffed at that statement. 

"Oh please. This is the type of statement I would expect from Naegi, not you. You know I have no use for friends in a place like this." These people would kill her at any given moment if she ever let her guard down. She'd likely become the next victim if she didn't murder someone herself. And she was expected to make friends here? Please. 

"You've told me your plans....are you still that desperate to leave? What about adapting?" Celeste looked over at her again. Yeah, she is definitely getting closer. But still....she hadn't sensed that she was in any danger. So, she resisted the urge to move away in response. 

"Why of course my dear...I have no reason to want to stay in a place like this. All that mess about adapting was a lie to manipulate the others."

"Just as I suspected...You're just scared..."

"How dare you make that assumption about me!? I'll have you know..." She paused. Celeste was about to lie and make a snarky comment about how she wasn't scared of anything, but once again....there was no point in lying to someone like Kyoko. She let out a defeated sigh. "Who wouldn't be scared in this situation? That's more of a reason for me to want to leave..." 

"I suppose you are correct...I think everyone is scared...including me." Celeste was surprised to hear this coming from Kyoko. It was strange...She hadn't known much about Kyoko, but from what she knew...She wasn't the type that opens with her emotions. So, why was she sharing this with her all of a sudden? "Fear is what makes us human. It shows that even in a situation like this, you haven't completely gone off the rails."

She moved closer to her until their bodies were almost pressed together. "What if you had a reason to stay?" Her voice was smooth and calm. It was weird to hear that come out of someone like Kyoko. Yet....it was also comforting? Celeste was trying not to show any kind of fear or weakness. But on the inside, she was completely losing her shit. And before she could even properly respond to this, she felt Kyoko's soft lips pressed against hers.

It took her a while to process what was happening. When she did, her eyes widened in shock as she pulled backbreaking their kiss. "W-What the hell?!? Are some kind of freak or something??" Celeste shrieked, her accent completely gone.

"I apologize if that was too forward...it's just that I have always been sort of interested in you." Celeste couldn't believe what she was hearing. Out of all the people here, Kyoko was the last person she expected to take a liking to her and she didn't know how to deal with it. She wouldn't dare admit this out loud, but she had to admit...Kyoko was quite the specimen. 

Despite all of that, she wasn't exactly thrilled about someone else in this place taking a liking to her. The last thing she needed was another Hifumi on her hands. It wasn't that she didn't like Kyoko...it was just that it was unexpected and the idea of having that kind of relationship with someone in a place like this was nerve-racking. She had never looked at her in that manner. At least until now...

"It's not.....no.....I just didn't expect that from you..." She said trying to avoid the other girl's intense gaze and she didn't know if Kyoko noticed or not, but she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she stared back at the lavender haired woman. If anybody else had kissed her like that, they would be greeted with a swift smack to the face, but with Kyoko, things felt different. "You chose me out of everyone here...Why?"

"I was always drawn to the mysterious aura around you...I'll admit, these feelings weren't always romantic. You always called yourself the queen of liars right?... Well, I was always interested in unraveling all of the mysteries surrounding you. Then I found myself watching you more and more, but it was in a different kind of way. That's when I started to become aware of my own feelings."

It was still hard for Celeste to process everything. A confession? This would certainly make things a lot more difficult. She almost completely forgot about her plan and why she came to the bathhouse in the first place. Wow. This whole thing really messed her up.

"Are still planning on going through with it?" Kyoko asked to bring her out of her trance.

"I...." Celeste found herself at a loss for words. "I don't know..." Did she like Kyoko? She didn't know. But, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her...if Kyoko hadn't been here when she came, she would go through with it and potentially got herself executed or even worse...Kyoko would be executed right along with the rest of her classmates. Wait...Why did she care if Kyoko was executed?

Celeste gasped when she felt Kyoko's gloved grab a hold of hers. "Look, I don't want you or anybody else to die...If you just give me time, I can figure out a way for us to escape and nobody else will." She said looking at Celeste with a sincere expression. This was uncharacteristic of her...Celeste wasn't sure how to respond to this. 

The next thing she knew Kyoko's lips were pressed up against hers again, but this time, she didn't pull back. She didn't know what came over her, but she slowly wrapped her arms around Kyoko's waist as they deepened their kiss. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster as she thought about everything that was happening.

It was Kyoko that pulled away from the kiss this time. "When she got out and get more comfortable." Celeste still slightly in shock about what was happening, unconsciously nodded as she and Kyoko got out and sat on the floor.

Kyoko gently cupped Celeste's face into her hands and pulled her in for another kiss in which the gambler eagerly accepted. At this point, she didn't know what was going on or why it was happening, but she didn't try to stop it. She gladly parted her lips allowing Kyoko's tongue to explore her mouth. It was almost as if all of her fears suddenly melted away with the kiss. This wasn't like her at all...How was she so easily overpowered? And by someone, she barely knew?

She let out an involuntary moan when she felt Kyoko kiss her neck. Celeste ran her fingers through Kyoko's hair as she nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin. It didn't take long for her eyes to become glazed over as she lightly panted at the sensation. _"Oh, Kyoko...what are you doing to_ me..?"

Kyoko's lips traveled further down until they reached the top of the towel Celeste had tied around her. She stopped and looked up at Celeste for approval."May I?" 

"What do you mea-Oh" Celeste suddenly felt her face become warmer. She couldn't fight back her blush when she realized what Kyoko was implying. They were really gonna do this huh? She had not expected things to happen like this. Kyoko was nothing more than a mere D-rank. She would later on regret allowing herself to undress for someone with such a low rank...but for now, she offered no complaints. 

She nodded weakly giving her signaling her to continue. "Please do." She said trying her best to sound confident. 

The lavender-haired girl began to slowly unwrap the towel from around Celeste letting her eyes roam travel up and down her slender body. Celeste couldn't handle Kyoko staring at her like that and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met again as Kyoko's hands began massaging her mounds occasionally giving her nipple a gentle squeeze causing Celeste to quietly moan in her mouth.

She broke their kiss once again and continued on kissing around her collar bone and she now exposed breast. Her tongue twirled around the gambler's hard nipple before wrapping her lips around it and suckling.

_"~Kyoko..~"_ She moaned quietly. Even though the rooms were soundproof, she still wasn't comfortable with moaning out loud. It was very possible that someone that was out of their dorm could hear them. There was also the possibility of someone walking in on them at any moment. It probably would have been a better idea for them to go back to the dorms for this, but it was too late now. It was risky... She loved risks and all that did was make her even more excited. And besides...She was already too far gone into the pleasure she was receiving from Kyoko.

Celeste laid back giving Kyoko more room to explore her body. Kyoko had removed her towel as well and Celeste couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body as she leaned over her. It was so mesmerizing...

It was like her hands had a mind of their own and she couldn't stop herself from reaching up to run her hands all over Kyoko's body. Kyoko's body jerked slightly her touch causing Celeste to retract her hands.

"It's fine," Kyoko said trying to reassure her. After a moment of hesitation, Celeste gave Kyoko's breast a light squeeze and rolled her thumb over her nipple causing the woman above her to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. Their lips met again as Celeste continued to eagerly explore her body with her hands. 

She let out a sharp gasp pleasurable when Kyoko's gloved fingers reached her lower lips causing the lavender-haired girl to quickly retract her hand. "I'm sorry. Was that too much?" She asked looking down at the gambler with a look of concern.

"No, it's fine. You just caught me by surprise. That's all. Please...continue." Kyoko gave her a hesitant look but did as she was told. She began slowly massaging her folds watching the gambler's reaction closely to see what she liked. Celeste took a deep breath and relaxed as she tried to get more familiar with the feeling.

She moaned out when Kyoko began circling her clit with her finger. It was louder than before, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Kyoko quickened her movements and her moans became more frequent and she could feel herself becoming wetter at the stimulation. It was too much.....She couldn't take it anymore. 

She couldn't take being played with like this...She suddenly grabbed a hold of Kyoko's wrist taking the other girl by surprise. But before Kyoko could ask what was wrong, Celeste had begun guiding her fingers towards her entrance. Kyoko let out a small gasp but quickly regained her composure.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Yes, p-please." She said through pants. 

Kyoko silently nodded at her and teased her entrance with her finger. She carefully slides one finger inside eliciting another gasp from the gambler. Celeste was slightly embarrassed by the sound it made, but she couldn't ignore how good it felt. Kyoko began moving at a steady pace trying to get used to everything. 

"Another one....please.." 

Celeste arched her back as Kyoko did as she was told and inserted another finger. Once she got more familiar with everything, she began pumping her fingers in and out of the gambler at a faster pace. Celeste tried her hardest to keep herself from moaning too loud, but the feeling was just too much. She pulled Kyoko into a deep kiss moaning in her mouth to keep herself from being too loud eliciting a whimper from the other girl. 

Celeste dug her nails into Kyoko's arm causing her to groan in pain, but she didn't let that stop her from continuing her actions. The sensation was amazing. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before. And the fact that it came from Kyoko of all people was strange in itself, but surprisingly enough, she hadn't rejected the idea of her and Kyoko being a thing. Or else she wouldn't be in this position right now.

There was a familiar feeling between her legs and she automatically knew that her orgasm was approaching. "Kyoko I think I'm getting close..." She managed to say through labored breathing. Kyoko gave her nod and instantly began moving faster. She pulled Kyoko into yet another forceful kiss as she got her release. Kyoko gladly reciprocated the kiss as the gambler moaned loudly in her mouth. 

Kyoko removed her fingers after Celeste rode out her orgasm and used a nearby towel to wipe her fingers off. 

"Fuck.." Celeste said her voice devoid of its accent. She laid flat on her back basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. It was like she could feel the stress leave her body and for a second, she almost forgot that they were involved in a killing game. This meant that if Kyoko were planning to murder her, right now would be the perfect opportunity. 

Yeah, it would suck to have her plans for murder foiled and instead become a victim herself, but she was in no position to fight back even if she wanted to. But instead, Kyoko moved away from her and began to rise to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Celeste's voice made her stop in the middle of getting up. 

"I was going to go shower and get ready for bed. It's getting pretty late."

"True, but I'm not finished with you yet," Celeste said using what was left of her strength to pull Kyoko back down. 

Kyoko was slightly surprised when she realized what Celeste was implying. "You don't have to-" Celeste interrupted her by shushing her with an index finger on her lip. 

"You've shown me a great amount of pleasure.....it's only right that I do the same for you." If Kyoko wanted to object, she wouldn't get the chance because Celeste pushed her on her back and pressed her lips onto hers. Celeste ran her fingers over Kyoko's body rolling her thumbs over her hard nipples in the same manner as before eliciting a quiet moan from her. 

Celeste left soft kisses around her neck and shoulder enjoying the smoothness of her skin. She never expected someone like Kyoko to be so soft and delicate. All she could think about was how badly she wanted to sink her teeth into the inviting flesh. Kyoko had shown her that she was willing to give herself to her and Celeste would eagerly show her that she belonged to her. She eventually gave in to her own urges and sank her teeth in Kyoko's soft flesh causing her to let out a small hiss. 

"You're gonna leave marks on me..." 

Celeste smirked and placed her index finger under Kyoko's chin to shift her head upwards so that she was looking directly into her eyes. "You belong to me now. It's only right that I make it known..." She purred planting a soft kiss on Kyoko's lips. 

Kyoko couldn't tell if she should be worried or if she should be praising the gods that Celeste had seemed to return her feelings. She hissed and arched her back lightly as the gambler gently pinched and played with her nipples. 

"Oh my. You are quite sensitive I see." She teased. If there was one thing Celeste enjoyed more than anything...it was having power over others. She didn't know it was because of her attraction to the other woman or if she just enjoyed the power, but she felt a very strong urge surging through her body. Kyoko's face displayed a slight shade of pink despite her best efforts to keep her facial expression under control. Upon noticing this, Celeste decided she would take things further as she wrapped her lips around her hardened nipple causing her to let out barely audible whimpers. 

Kyoko tensed up as Celeste's hand unconsciously made its way between her legs. "hm...So wet for me." Celeste cooed as she began rubbing her clit continuing to rile her up. Kyoko bit down hard on her bottom lip desperately trying to keep her moans from escaping as the gambler toyed with her clit. Meanwhile, Celeste was enjoying every part of this. The sounds she made and the faces she made trying to keep herself from being too loud only fueled her power trip further. 

Celeste took a look at her long black nails and thought to herself for a moment...No. She couldn't. She wanted to please Kyoko, but fingering her would probably hurt her. She shrugged and began kissing the space between her breast occasionally using her thumb to tweak a nipple. 

Kyoko seemed to relax more as she did this. Celeste had never seen the girl be so at peace with herself. She seemed to not even notice Celeste gradually moving further down. Or did she? Only one way to find out. 

She continued on leaving soft kisses on her belly while still staring into Kyoko's lilac gaze. Still no reaction. She kissed down further until she reached a patch of hair just above her sex. At that moment, Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Wait you're actually going to...?"

"Well I don't really have much of a choice here," Celeste said glancing over at her nails. She noticed Kyoko's face displayed a trace of doubt. "Don't worry my dear. I don't mind it at all~" She purred. Kyoko nodded and slowly began to relax again. 

Truthfully, Celeste didn't mind doing it, but she didn't understand why. Usually, she was a lot more selfish and wouldn't subject herself to doing such an act, but something about Kyoko's calm demeanor made her want to make her feel good. She decided not to think too much about it.

Celeste shifted her body down slightly making it to where she was face to face with Kyoko's glistening folds. She had no experience with this sort of thing. Or maybe she did? It wasn't like she would never know. Their memories had been wiped and she could barely remember anything. Either way, she would go along based on Kyoko's reaction. Celeste eagerly dragged her tongue through her slit.

"Ah!" The involuntary noise coming from Kyoko caused Celeste to seize her actions and look up at her face. She was definitely on a power trip, but she wasn't too gone far to notice the reactions coming from the other girl. "It's okay. You just caught me off guard...Keep going." She spoke calmly, but Celeste could detect the slightest tremor in her voice. 

"As you wish my dear." 

She wouldn't admit this out loud, but hearing such a noise come from someone like Kyoko made her even more excited. It had awakened something inside of her that she didn't even know existed. It was almost primal...Without thinking, she greedily began taking more taking deeper licks allowing her to taste every inch of Kyoko. The taste was a bit weird and foreign to her but wasn't bad.

Celeste didn't know what came over her, but she no longer cared about anyone hearing them. She just wanted Kyoko squirming and screaming her name. Kyoko seemed to react the most whenever her tongue brushed her clit. Noticing this, Celeste focused all of her energy on stimulating the sensitive nub. Kyoko began squirming more and she had to wrap her arms around Kyoko's hips to keep her steady.

"Ah!.. Mm...Celes, please...I don't want to be too lou-..fuck! Don't stop!"

She yelled out as Celeste's tongue moved faster across her clit. Her jaw ached, but listening to Kyoko's moans and pleas made her want to keep going. She licked feverishly drawing out louder moans from Kyoko. She hadn't planned on stopping anytime soon. That was until she felt a spout of liquid splash against her mouth and chin. 

Her eyes widened for a moment and she hadn't really processed what happened until she noticed Kyoko struggling through her orgasm trying to apologize to her. "S-Sorry. I didn't know I could-"

Celeste giggled. "Don't apologize" She said as she licked her lips tasting Kyoko's arousal. "It's not like it was a bad taste or anything." She said smirking at the flustered girl. Kyoko was still blushing furiously and Celeste could tell that she was still embarrassed. 

_"How adorable.."_

Celeste leaned over and gave Kyoko a deep passionate kiss. She was even surprised at her own actions for a moment, but she ultimately wrote it off as her being in the heat of the moment. She pulled away from Kyoko before rising to her feet. She offered a hand to the lavender-haired girl who was still resting on the floor. Kyoko gladly took her hand and rose to her feet.

"We should go clean ourselves up before heading back," Kyoko said. 

"Indeed." 

The two of them began showering as Celeste pondered the events from tonight. She wasn't sure what was to come of this encounter. Would they become lovers? Or was this just the result of some unresolved sexual tension that she hadn't even known existed? Or maybe Kyoko just did this to prevent her from murdering...Whatever it was, it clearly made her reconsider her methods for escaping this place. 

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? You know...just in case you're still having some trouble sleeping.." Kyoko said playfully as she smirked at Celeste. Was she doing this to make sure that Celeste wouldn't go out and murder? Possibly, but she wouldn't turn down her offer. 

"Why of course my dear. After that, how could I refuse?" 

All she knew was that she had no intentions of murdering anytime soon. Kyoko herself was still a mystery that needed to be unraveled. So, there was no rush to escape just yet. That was the case. At least for now...She wondered if Kyoko would stay true to her promise and get them out of this place. A small part of her wanted to believe she would, but there was still a lot of doubt there...

Was she telling the truth? Would it happen before someone murdered either of them? And what about Monokuma? As they saw with Junko days ago...He would certainly punish anybody that broke his rules and Kyoko was no exception to that. 

Speaking of Monokuma...She wouldn't be surprised if he had been watching them the whole time. He will probably end up making some kind of snide remark to embarrass them in front of the others. Oh well...It wasn't worth getting upset over now. They had already done the deed. 

She was slightly surprised when Kyoko grabbed a hold of her hand as they left the bathhouse and made their way towards the dorms. Much to her surprise, Kyoko had a small smile on her face...She had never seen her smile until now. Maybe her feelings were genuine after all...Who knows, only time will tell...

**Author's Note:**

> This random story has been collecting dust for almost a year now and I couldn't decide if I wanted to post it or delete it. But I figured I might as well post it. We can never have too many Celesgiri stories around here.lol


End file.
